Funny, I thought you meant that
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: A short story about Kim and Jack becoming a couple then have a funny misunderstanding. Have a slight mentioning of Jace and there is KICK WHOOO yeah! Its really funny PLEASE READ!


**Hey guys heres a one shot i thought of! It's weird so bare with me :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Kickin' It or anything that i mention that's name brand or has a brand**

**No one's P.O.V**

Jack, Kim, Grace, and Jerry were all at Jack's huge mansion hanging out since his parents were out of town. Jack told the butlers, maids, and cooks to take a day off so he could be home alone with his best friends. Grace and Jerry were dating already and are happy, they have been dating for 6 months. Kim and Grace are like sisters/girlfriends, they do everything together. Jerry is still himself but a lot buffer and smarter. He acts like Jack when it comes to protecting Kim and Grace. Jack is himself, cocky and protective especially Kim. Kim is herself, confident, and strong and nice, she doesn't like asking for help but is always offered help by Jack, Jerry and Grace. Kim and Jack are not dating but have a flirty relationship. grace and Jerry are always taunting and trying to get Kim and Jack to go out. Right now, Grace and Kim are in bikinis, while the boys are in their swimming trunks. Grace and Jerry are in the pool fooling around while Jack and Kim are on the outdoor couch watching Grace and Jerry and playing on a IPad. Jack is leaned up against the armrest and Kim's back was against his chest while Jack's chin was rested on her shoulder, also Kim's legs were between his legs.**(Stolen this position from nirmir's What Jack didn't know chapter 2. Btw check out her story it's really good!)**

_**Click, Flash, Click ,Flash**_

"OMG you guys look sooo cute in that position you're in!" squealed Grace looking at Jack and Kim while holding a her IPhone is her hand taking pictures

"Hey yo babe send that to me and those pics are soo going on Facebook yo!" said Jerry coming from behind Grace wrapping a towel around her

Jack and Kim looked at their position and blushed a little before sitting up into normal positions

"You guys are crazy! no wonder you guys were meant for each other" Kim replied happily

"HEY!" replied the couple

"Haha so Kimmy you wanna go for a swim, we have just been sitting here doing nothing" Jack asked Kim

Kim sighed, and said "Maybe later Jackie im not in the mood pf getting wet plus im too lazy"

"Come on!"

"NO"

"PLEASE Please please"

"Uh NO, NO, and No"

"Ugh your so feisty!"

"And thats part of the reason why you love me, right Jackie?"

"Okay and how are you guys not a couple?" asked Grace

"I know right!" Jack murmured hoping no one would hear

"Excuse me Jack, did you just say i know right indicating that you wanted to be a couple?" asked Kim

"W-w-whhaaatttt? Nooooooo! Did i say that?" Jack's voice getting 3 octaves higher, "Darn okay i can not lie for my life. Okay so maybe i did, I get if you don't feel the same way i totally get it"

"Hehe no its okay Jackie, I like you too!" Kim says while getting up and kissing Jack

"So will you be my girlfriend Kimmy" asked Jack nervously

"Of course silly" Kim replied

"FINALLY! OH YEAH In your face! People owe us MUH-NAY! Gotta post this on Facebook for everyone to see Come on Jerry" Grace says while dragging Jerry inside the house

"Don't break her heart Jack or i'll kill you!" Jerry yelled while getting dragged into the house

"Won't dream of it bro" Jack says back to Jerry and pulling Kim in for another kiss

"Who knew that you were an _amazing_ kisser?" asked Kim_  
_

"Just you 'cause your the only one to touch these lips baby" Jack said cockily

"Oh shut up" Kim says while playfully whacking his chest

"Do you wanna go in the pool now?"

"Later "

"Come on!"

"NO we've been over this"

"Come on im bored"

"Go alone"

"Please Kimmy"

"NO Jackie"

"Fine you leave me no choice"

_Jack picks Kim up and throws her over his shoulders, then started making his way to the pool_

"OMG Jack let me GO"

"NO we're almost there"

_SLASH Jack jumped in the pool with Kim on his shoulders_

Once they resurfaced...

"OMG Jack i cant believe you did that!"

"HEY you didnt wanna get in the pool"

"BUT REALLY YOU DIDNT HAVE TO THROW ME IN THE POOL! I WAS GOING TO GO LATER BUT NOOOO YOU HAD TO THROW ME IN NOW I WASNT REALLY IN THE MOOD BUT NOW IM COMPLETELY SOAKED! YOUR SO DEAD JACK ANDERSON! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GUN- mmph" was all Kim could say before Jack cut her off with his lips

The two started making out and in the progress Kim hooked her legs around Jack's waist and her arms went around his neck and hands tangled in his brown shaggy hair . while Jack put his hands to Kim's butt supporting so she wouldn't fall. Jack had walked over to one of the pools edges and put Kim's back to it so the wall was supporting her too. The two continued making out having their tounges in each other's mouths observing each other and had a battle of dominance with their tongues

"wow" they both said while panting to find their breathe

"Do you accept my apology?" asked Jack grinning

"Does this answer your question" Kim said while leaning and giving Jack a sweet loving but short kiss

"Yes" Jack said while grinning like a idiot

"Wow less then an hour of being a couple and they already made out in the pool" Grace said while shaking her head looking at Jack and Kim

"Hey you guys did the same thing, well not in the pool but in the janitors closet in the school" Jack said

Jerry and Grace both blush a little and say "Soo"

The rest of the day went by and there was a lot of making out, and kissing, other PDA stuff from both couples.

**The next day at Jack's house alone with Kim (this is dialogue only Jack is first one to speak)**

"So im going to the store to pick up a couple of snacks because Jerry ate all of them from yesterday you want anything"

"Uh yeah could you get me Naked?" **(She was refuring to the drink Naked but Jack didn't know)**

"Oh my god Kimmy umm are you sure? Like are you serious"

"Uh yeah im serious just get anyone of them"

"Are you sure you want me to get you naked bcause I would be happy too, like by all means you are my girlfriend"

"YES JACK just get me naked already geez what does a girl around here have to do to get a Naked?"

"OKay if thats what you want"

_When Kim was saying this she was on Jack's IPad on the couch not seeing Jack walk next to her. He stood there then he pushed the IPad out of the way and grabbed the hem of her tank top the ripped it off her then started to unbotton her short jeans _

"Hey! What was th-... OMG JACK what the FUCK are YOU CRAZY"

_Kim then pushed Jack off and grabbing her shirt from Jack then put it on again then buttoning her jeans_

"WHAT? you said you wanted to get naked so i did what my girlfriend told me to do i EVEN asked you!"

"JESUS Jack i mean the drink NAKED not get naked! Holy crap!"

"Oooh heh heh i knew that... kinda sorry?"

"It's okay Jackie i'll come with you to the market"

While Kim says that she pulls Jack into a passionate kiss which soon gets into a heated make out section. That lased about 20 minutes before they headed out to the store

**The End**

**Hahaha i know its kinda off topic but I just wanted to write about the juice thingy but it was too short so i put a beginning to it! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
